Not Tonight
by MaidenOfMasquerades
Summary: A simple one shot involving Ian/Erin.


It all started as a regular night at Build-It. Re-Shelving items in their proper location, cleaning up after the customers who had made messes.

Tonight Erin had been busy teaching one of the new staff their way around and what he would be doing, or at least what her manager had told her.

After a few very short hours of showing the new staff the roots, he was free to go home, although Erin and Ian had to finish up with some last minute cleaning.

"How did the training go?" Ian questioned out loud, placing some boxes up on the top shelves.

"He doesn't follow when I speak with him, it's going to be a pain to teach him tomorrow"

"You're going to have to train him, again?"

The redhead nodded, taking out pieces of wood from the shopping cart she had been scrolling around, and filing them on top of one another. Ian watched her as she did this, looking down at the controls of the forklift ever so often.

"OK" he added, shutting off the vehicle and stepping off from it.

"We can blow out of here then?" Erin patted her hands together, removing any sort of saw dust.

Ian stayed on mute, he kept his direction down on the floor before looking back up at his girlfriend. Erin exchanged the glance with him, and he soon began walking towards her.

"I don't like the thought of that new kid hanging around you, Pip"

"It only be for a few more days Zip"

Ian scoffed, turning from her and folding both arms across his chest. Erin raised her brow, going over towards him. He didn't react to her coming close to him, he instead stayed quite.

"Let's go home Zip"

"I need to have you for tonight first"

He replied, using a monotone voice.

"What...what are you talking about?"

Erin brought a hand up to reach his shoulder, this time, Ian responded by turning on his heel and leaning extremely close to her.

"I let him waste our time here together, and I need those short hours back"

"Zip, your letting your jealousy get the better of you"

He shook his head, swinging both arms behind his back "No, just, want to get the hours I could have spent with you alone, back"

Erin cleared her throat, placing both her hands against each of his cheeks, stroking him softly with her thumbs. The redhead then released her hands from him, to walk off in the opposite direction, though she didn't walk far since he had tugged her back to him, wrapping both arms around her waist.

"I don't want to lose you"

She looked up at him, and gently placed her lips against his. He attempted to deepen it, but she pulled away shortly afterwards

"That pinhead could never be compared to you Zip, you know that, don't you?"

He let out a slight growl, nipping the redhead's lower lip gently. She shuddered from the surprise nibble, Ian had not been acting his self-tonight, not that this bothered Erin.

"It's a good thing we're alone" the male whispered, planting a kiss against his lover's forehead.

"You're acting very touchy Zip, are you alright?"

He didn't answer, instead he only began stroking her hips with his thumbs, rubbing his forehead slowly against hers. She took a scent of his breath once he open his lips. A strong scent of alcohol lingered within his mouth, and Erin quickly became clear of what was going on.

"You've been drinking during our shifts again, you know what happens when you drink Zip."

Erin remembered the last time Ian had drank during their nighttime shifts, things didn't go very well whenever he did drink, and so she was quite familiar with his actions.

He gave a sly smile, kissing her cheek. She sighed, returning the gesture. It wasn't long before he began shoving her towards the wall, and pinning her against it. She struggled to get out of his grasp, but soon gave in, no longer able to cope with his strength.

"Let's let it all out tonight Pip, let's embrace one another to each other,"

Erin knew exactly what he was talking about. The Goth girl had never blushed before, but she felt her cheek heat up after getting the picture.

"But we can't, not here, there's cameras, and it's unsanitary..." She mumbled.

Ian didn't reply, instead, leaned in to place his lips against hers, attempting to deepen the kiss for the second time, this time succeeding. Erin began shutting her eyes, as well as Ian did the more the two parted and brought their lips back with one another.

It wasn't long till the two began exchanging saliva, extending their tongues to coil around one another. Things were beginning to get heavy, and Ian's anticipation was building up with lust.

Erin then pulled away, taking her time to gather some air. She was beginning to want what he was selling, but she couldn't, not tonight however.

"Not tonight, Zip" Erin whispered in triumphant.

He finally released his hands from her wrists, and took a few steps back from her. As much as he wanted this, he wasn't going to force anything upon her.

"Let's just go home then" he began to rub the back of his neck, feeling a bit awkward, which was strange because he had hardly ever felt

This feeling.

Erin sighed, walking over towards him and intertwining her hand with his.

"Let's save this, for another night"


End file.
